


Rescue Mission

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, cunfe, cunfe fiction, evil journalists
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Cunfe coming together to rescue Adam Treloar from an evil man's clutches
Kudos: 1





	Rescue Mission

It was a warm sunny day. Flowers were blooming. Spring was here. Nat Fyfe was relaxing on the sand at Cottesloe beach, reading, and keeping an eye on the sharks in the ocean. Would he be brave enough to jump him and save a swimmer being eaten by a shark? He'd like to think so. He turned a page in his book, his brownlow medal around his neck glinting in the sun, and continued reading Gary Ablett's book.

All of a sudden, a helicopter descended onto the sand next to him. He turned to look and it was Ben Cunnington in the driver's seat of his own chopper which Nat had bought for him last Christmas.

"Hey Nat!" Ben called over the sound of the whirring blades. "Get in!"

Nat packed up his things, stuffing his towel, wet bathers, and book into his beach bag. He hurried inside the helicopter and buckled himself in. "What's up?" he asked, as Ben launched his chopper in the air.

"So, I heard rumours that the evil overlord in Victoria was holding a big name footballer against his will," Ben said, quietly.

"Must be big news if you heard it all the way out on your fishing boat," Nat remarked.

"Well, yeah," Ben said, shrugging, "Fish spread gossip quicker than humans."

Nat snorted. "So, who is it? Dan? I hear he's a bit of a dictat---" Nat started.

"No," Ben said, "It's one of the footy journos or something."

"Oh man," Nat whined, "I hate those pricks. Who is it this time? Sam McClure? Damian Barrett???? Robbo???"

"I think his name's Matt Rendell," Ben said.

"Ew," Nat said.

"Agreed." Ben hovered the chopper over a ridiculously large mansion, unsure where to land. "Ok this is his house," Ben said, confidently. Then he faltered. "Where do I land...?" and looked about over the wide expanse of grassfields and the castle in the middle.

"There's a helipad on the roof!" Nat exclaimed pointing down to the roof of the castle.

"Sweet." Ben guided the helicopter over to the pad and landed with a thud. "I need a bit more practice."

"You're fine," Nat said, dismissively, trying to get his limbs to stop shaking from the hard landing.

They both climbed down from the helicopter and walked past a tennis court, in-ground pool, an outdoor area with velvet chairs and shade cloth, until they reached the door for the elevator. Nat and Ben got in and pressed the floor for the one below.

"You got a plan?" Nat asked, "Or do we just check every level?"

Ben shrugged. "Don't know."

They checked the top five floors of the building thoroughly and couldn't find anything or anyone. Nat was starting to worry. "You sure you heard this right?" he asked, sceptically.

"Yes, of course!" Ben said, adamantly. "The fish never lie."

Nat rolled his eyes but they travelled down to the next floor. There were more luxurious rooms and movie theatres on this floor as well, but they heard muffled screaming behind a locked door. Ben tried ramming his shoulder against the door like he would to a player on the football field. He tried it again and again.

"it's not budging!" Ben said, "I'm using all the shinboner spirit I have."

He moved aside so Nat could give it a try. Nat just inserted his brownlow medal between the door and its frame, and with a click, the lock popped open. "Easy," he said, opening the door...

...Onto a horrific scene.

There was blood all over the padded walls. Chains came out from one of the walls and were attached to a human man who was covered in so much blood that you could barely make out his blond hair, blue eyes and sweet face. it was unmistakably Adam Treloar.

"Adam..." Ben whispered, horrified. 

Adam looked at Nat and Ben with pleading eyes and a mask over his mouth and nose. "Help.... me..." he said hoarsely.

Nat and Ben rushed inside and with each of them holding one of Nat's brownlow medals, they were able to cut through the chains. Adam collapsed on the ground, panting. Nat heaved him up and took his top half, while Ben grabbed his legs. They carried Adam out of the room and down the hallway toward the elevator as fast as they could. There was no telling where Matt Rendell was but they couldn't risk meeting the evil man.

They got to the elevator and madly pressed the up button. The elevator came along, opened its doors... to reveal a white middle-aged man, smoking a pipe, an angry look on his face. "You little..." he started to yell.

Nat and Ben jumped back from the elevator and, carrying a now unconscious Adam who was losing a lot of blood from his wounds, they darted to the emergency stairwell, opened the door and climbed the stairs. When they'd made it up the first flight, Nat looked back to see the door opening and the man known as Matt Rendell entering the stairwell.

"Uh oh," Nat cried, moving faster up the stairs.

Ben pulled out a bottle from his pocket and gulped down half, then tossed it to Nat. Nat read the label. "Emergency supply of Shinboner Spirit". Was this safe? Probably not. He looked back at Matt who was flailing his arms up the stairs. He was halfway up, slowly gaining on them. Nat skulled the rest of the liquid and felt it like a jolt of energy through his body. With the shinboner spirit, they basically flew up the stairs, able to take it 4 steps at a time, and reach the roof barely puffing. They looked back down, and saw Matt panting on the flight below.

Nat and Ben opened the door to go out onto the roof, and slammed it shut behind them. After positioning one of the bigger lounge chairs against the door, they grabbed Adam, hauled him into the chopper and jumped in after him. Ben launched the helicopter into the air just as they heard banging on the door leading to the stairwell.

Nat let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Cunners," he said, "We'd never have made it without drinking that stuff. What was in it? Is it performance enhancing?"

Ben just shrugged. "It's shinboner spirit," he answered, "Usually we just take it in small amounts as it's quite powerful. That was a massive hit all at once."

Nat's veins were still buzzing. Adam's right leg twitched and he rolled around on the floor of the chopper. "Ughhhh," he murmured, spitting out blood.

Grabbing the first aid kit next to him, Nat knelt down next to Adam and started cleaning his wounds, bandaging up the cuts, and rubbing soothing cream on the bruises. "It's okay," Nat whispered throughout, "you're safe now. It's okay."


End file.
